


I love you when I'm drunk. I still love you when I'm sober.

by preciouslittleshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Drunk Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittleshit/pseuds/preciouslittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas reluctantly goes with Dean to a party and Dean ends up drunk so Cas needs to carry him home.<br/>Dean drunkenly sucks Cas a hickey and the day after he is jealous about it, because he doesn't remember a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you when I'm drunk. I still love you when I'm sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> Pls don't judge my writing skills, I am still practicing.  
> (Why is writing smut so difficult?)

"Come on Cas," Dean looks with big puppy eyes at his best friend trying to make him come with him to the party which is going on the next weekend ,"You know Benny is sick and the others aren't at home and it's boring alone. Furthermore, Balthazar always throws the best parties."

Cas sighs, knowing he already has lost his argue with him. He always gives in when it comes to Dean.

"We can always go home, if you don't like it there," Dean promises him. Castiel knows he isn't going to like it. Why do people even do parties? Who the hell likes the taste of alcohol anyway?

If only Dean would be an introvert like him, but unfortunately his best friend is an extrovert.

How did they even end up being best friends, they are so different.

Castiel knows he is going with Dean to the party because he really doesn't want him to end up drunk somewhere in the bushes. He would never forgive himself if something like that would happen to him.

Normally someone else would go with him to parties and afterwards bring Dean (mostly drunk) back home safely, but Benny is sick as he said, Gabriel is busy working the whole weekend, Charlie is visiting her parents, Jo is on vacation and his little brother Sammy is on honeymoon with Jess.  
That means only Cas remains.

"Fine, but this will be the first and the last time. You know how I hate parties and drunk people," he gives in.

"Don't worry. I'm bearable when I'm drunk", Dean smirks and gets up from the couch where they were sitting and watching TV.

"No, you're not. Last time Benny and Gabe needed to drag you home and when you got there you asked me if I wanted to shag with you because you really wanted to hook up with someone. After you told me that you puked directly on our carpet and I had to burn it afterwards because the smell of beer and vodka wouldn't fade," Castiel reminds him and he shakes his head thinking about the last weekend.

Dean doesn't quite remember everything from last weekend. He laughs at the thought of him saying he wanted to have Sex with his best friends, _because it's actually true._

Even though both of them are bisexual and they are best friends none of them ever suggested being in a relationship together. Maybe it's because Castiel never had been in a relationship and Dean doesn't want to push him.

Dean himself came out at the age of fourteen and Cas said he also liked boys when he was seventeen.

If Dean is honest with himself he finds Cas clearly attractive (I mean who the hell would not want to have him as a friend or even boyfriend, god) and if he wasn't his best friend he would totally ask him out; but they are best friends and he is too afraid it would break their friendship somehow.

Dean walks into the bathroom leaving his flat mate alone in the living room, thinking about their time together.

Soon it'll be fifteen years they know each other. Dean remembers the day they first met like it was yesterday.

He was eight years old and Cas was just one year older. (He always bragged about it, this little fucker). Cas moved new to their town, next to where Dean lived.

Dean can see it in front of him, how Cas' mother came over to them, saying 'hello' to their new neighbors.

The two mothers of them ate cake together at their garden that day, so their kids - Cas and Dean - were forced to play with each other.

Dean's first impression of Cas was that he looked like an adorable, confused little puppy and he liked him already.

They had fun together that day and at the end of it Cas didn't even want to leave Dean so he stayed overnight.

Dean chuckles and thinks ,'this was the beginning of a never ending friendship'.

In the bathroom he strips off his clothes, gets under the shower and let the warm water stream over his body.

Dean is glad, that the both of them are still together, even sharing a flat.

He washes his body when he hears a knock on the bathroom door.

"I ordered Pizza. Margarita with much cheese as always, right?" he hears Cas' deep voice at the other side of the door.

"Yeah," he shouts over the loud sound of the water.

After he finishes washing his body he starts adding shampoo to his hair and washes it too, closing his eyes.

Cas really knows almost everything about him.  
Everything except of the way Dean loves how he stares sometimes.  
He doesn't know Dean loves Cas' laugh and his smile, that he wants to kiss his soft looking lips so badly. Castiel doesn't know Dean wants to ruffle through his dark brown always tousled fluffy looking hair. Dean adores his clear blue eyes, it's the first thing he thinks about when he thinks of Cas.

When Dean was eighteen, Cas spent his summer break with his parents in Italy while himself and his family stayed at home because they hadn't had enough money to spent their vacation somewhere else.

He was so afraid about forgetting how Castiel looked like and how his voices sounded. They never spent so much time separated from each other.

It turned out he never needed to be afraid of forgetting Cas because he was all he dreamt about during the whole summer break. The blue of Cas' eyes were always in Dean's dreams and he would never let himself forget about this incredible, marvelous, stunning color.

He always wished he would be the green to his blue.

Everyone else knew when Dean had been falling for Cas, except of Cas himself.

Dean didn't believe how he still couldn't see it.

It's rather obvious.

He hadn't had a relationship since his last one with Lisa.  
Dean watches Castiel all the time, making sure he is fine. He tries making him happy and feeling good every time he gets the chance. Dean wants to make everything perfect for Cas, but maybe he is already used to it and still sees Dean as a friend.

Nether less Dean doesn't stop hoping that one day he is allowed to show Cas how much he loves him.

Dean rinses his hair and when he opens his eyes he notices that he is half hard.

Fuck, not again.

This was the second time this day Dean got aroused by the thoughts of his friend. The first time was when he took a nap, exhausted from work, as he woke up dry humping his bed.

He palms his cock wanting to start stroking when he hears the door bell ringing and Cas talking to the Pizza delivery man.

A few moments later he hears Cas' voice shouting ,"Dean, the Pizza arrived."

Dean turns the water cold.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure I should come with you?" Castiel asks the taller man nervously, running his fingers through his hair, "I bet there are going to be other people you know, you can -"

"I want you to come with me. Please Cas. You already said yes," Dean touches his shoulder gently, looking him in his blue eyes.

"Alright," Cas says dryly, puts on his trench coat as he waits for Dean who also grabs his leather jacket which looks so fucking good on him.

"Ready?" The younger man asks with a bright grin, his green eyes are sparkling while he gets in his jacket and grabs the flat keys from the coffee table and throws it to Cas. Castiel catches them with one hand, rolls his eyes and says with an feigned annoyed expression ,"I hate you."

"I know you love me", Dean laughs and winks at him, knowing that his friend wouldn't take it seriously.

"Fuck you, Winchester," The older man shakes his head and begins to laugh too.

 

* * *

 

Castiel watches Dean who is already drunk, flirting with a woman way older than him and after he gets rejected he moves to his next victim, a blonde man their age.

Cas sighs as he sips on his coke, sitting on a couch with other people around him he doesn't know.

The room is filled with people dancing and drinking and the proximity to the strangers is annoying him. The music is too loud and the air is stuffy and it smells like alcohol mixed with sweat.

He knows he shouldn't have come. It was boring and the only positive thing about being here is the free food and the possibility to watch Dean dancing goofily.

Castiel gets up, to go outside to get some air, when he hears a familiar voice shouting ,"You don't know anything about him, so just **shut the fuck up**!"

Cas turns around to see Dean and the blonde guy from before fighting.

Apparently this time flirting didn't work so well for him.

Dean is sitting on top of the blonde, hitting his head on the ground for several times, until another man who strangely doesn't wear a shirt, turns up - probably a friend of the one who is lying on the ground - and gets Dean off by strangling him from behind.

Other people were staying as a circle around them shouting and betting who will win the brawl, as Cas makes his way through the crowd to get the shirtless man away from Dean.

Castiel grabs a bare shoulder of the man, turns him around and punches him hard in his belly, that he stumbles backwards and falls on his back holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh, look who shows up. Speaking of the devil, Winchesters boyfriend is there to safe him," the blonde guy hisses angrily while his friend crawls to him helping them both standing up.

Cas ignores them, wanting to drag Dean out of the room but before they can get away Dean turns around to flip the bird at them.

The half naked guy rapidly stands up and walks up to Dean and punches him right in his face.

Balthazar shows up and pushes the guy away before he could hit Dean a second time.

"You should go," he barks and afterwards he tries to calm the both other men - the blonde and the semi naked - down.

Cas drags Dean outside by his arm which is more difficult than he expected because Dean is drunk as hell and he can't even walk straight.

Once they get outside in the cold, dark night, Cas tries to hold Dean upright, not wanting him to fall down.

He swings Dean's left arm around his shoulders so his own left hand is holding Dean by his wrist and his right hand grips at Dean's waist, so he can drag him with him.

While there are slowly walking down the road, Cas notices that Dean is bleeding from his nose, probably because of the man who hit him.  
He wants to do something to stop the bleeding but he isn't able without releasing his hands from Dean and he doesn't want to risk him falling onto the asphalt.

Cas really hates drunk people but he could always forgive Dean and right now he is really concerned on how they are even getting home.

He curses himself for not getting here with his car so he could drive them home now, but he thought maybe he would have drunk something too and he didn't want to drink and drive.

After a while where they are just walking slowly, Castiel notices how the legs of his best friend stops working and he helps him to kneel down at the curbstone. After just bobbing back and forward for a while - not falling down because Castiel holds him upright - and mumbling some unintelligible words, he throws up in front of him and it hits a part of his jeans and his hands.

"Cas," Dean croaksand it's the first time, one of them are speaking since they left the party and they only got a quarter of the way.

"It's okay Dean, I've got you," Castiel sighs and tries to get the kneeling man up again but he fails. Dean struggles with his own body and it gives in, almost sagging into his puke but Cas holds his body back.

The last time Dean was drunk like this was like five years ago, when his current girlfriend left him.  
What was his reason to drunk so much this time?

He could die from drinking, isn't he aware of that?

What would Cas even do without him?

Castiel promises himself he will never let Dean drink again even if that means he needs to imprison him and tie him up somewhere in their flat.

Dean still lies against Cas with his eyes closed and dried blood and puke are covering some parts of his face and his clothes, probably he is even sleeping, when Cas decides he is going to carry him home.

Putting his left arm under Dean's knees and his right arm under his neck and shoulders, he slowly lifts his best friend.

He pushes him up towards his chest, so he can get his grip tighter and he begins to walk further.

Dean isn't that heavy, Cas had already lifted things heavier than him, so it isn't a big deal.  
He only needs to put him down two times to massage his numb arms a bit, before he keeps walking.

The difficult part is when he needs to get him up to their flat.

Castiel tries to reach his keys, which were in his coat pockets, with Dean still resting in his arms.

He fails and drops the key. "Damn it," he swears quietly, not wanting to wake up his neighbors.

"Cas?" he hears a husky voice. He looks over to Dean who still has his eyes closed but it seems that he is half awake now.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll take care of you", he says softly in Dean's direction while going down carefully to pick up his keys.

The dark brown haired man hears the dark blonde man humming and shortly thereafter swallowing.

Castiel opens the main door and enters the floor of the multiple family house, watching out as he goes through the door frame, to make sure he doesn't let Dean hit something.

He flicks on the light and with a buzz an orange, small light appears on the stair case.

Castiel sees the narrow stairs and gulps. Stairs. _  
_ They luckily only live in the 2nd floor.

The blue eyed man carries Dean up the stairs carefully without hitting him on the walls or letting him dump down.

Castiel opens their flat, this time without letting his keys fall down and enters the floor.

He goes straight into Dean's bedroom, without even turning the lights on and lies him down on the bed which is placed in one corner of the small, dark room.

He heard his green eyed friend making protesting voices when he leaves him to go to the kitchen to get a wet flannel and a bucket in case he is going to puke again and gets back to him.

Castiel puts off his trench coat, lies it on the ground beside Dean's bed. He loses his tie, getting it off as well, unbuttons a few of the buttons of his dress shirt and sighs heavily as he opens the window.

Cas gets back to his best friend, turns on the lamp on his nightstand, takes the wet flannel and wipes it over Dean's hands and his face to brush away the dried blood and puke.

After he finishes cleaning the freckled face, he helps his friend out of his leather jacket.  
He tosses it to the ground where his trench coat still lingers.

Castiel lifts up Dean's shirt and pulls it over his head and tosses it aside as well.  
The blue eyed man has now a good view of Dean's muscular, well build upper body.  
Dean's abs are showing and he tenses his biceps as he glares with half open eyes to Castiel.

Shit, he looks so hot. Damn him for having a body like that.

Unsure if he is allowed to undress his jeans as well, he just goes for it.  
They saw each other half naked with only boxers or a towel around their waist all the time, anyways.

He throws jeans to the other clothes and walks to Dean's closet to pick out a new shirt and a jogging pants.

The murmuring voice next to him makes him going back to Dean whose eyes are fully open now, one hand scratching the back of his head and Cas shows him the fresh clothes he got him.

"Come on, I'll help you putting on your clothes," Cas insists with a low voice. His cheeks are blushing a little after Dean has looked down at himself, realizing he is only in his boxers.

Dean nods weakly and stands up from his bed to make it easier for Cas helping him to get him in his pants and shirt.

The taller, still drunk and sleepy man hesitates lying down on his bed again, instead he stumbles over to the smaller, sober man.

They stumble against the wall and Dean looks Cas directly in his eyes.

His pupils are dilated, probably from the semi dark of the room or perhaps because he still has a lot of alcohol in his blood.

"Cas," Dean says huskily and kisses his flat mate on his lips before Cas can even react.

Dean's lips taste like alcohol and a bit of puke, but Castiel couldn't care less.

He is fond of the feeling of his best friends soft lips on his, therefore he didn't withdraw or pushed him away - besides Dean was obviously still drunk (he would never kiss Cas voluntarily) and he didn't want Dean to fall backwards injuring him - but he doesn't join the kiss either.

The tender lips are only lingering shortly before Dean pulls away and stutters ,"I'm sorry Cas.. I.. I love you. God, I love you so much, you don't even know. I need you, Cas. Promise me you will never leave, because.. because I wouldn't survive without you. You don't even have to love me back. Just.. just stay. I love you, my blue eyed hero."

Cas stares.

Drunk. It's the drunk speaking out of him, isn't it?

"You are drunk, Dean. Don't say you love me, if you don't mean it," Cas whispers sadly, looking down on the wooden floor.

Without explanation Dean attacks Cas' neck sucking a mark on it.

Cas lets him, not resisting, even moaning, somewhat leaning into the warmth of his lips, hating himself for making an advantage of Dean being drunk, but he can't help himself, he really likes the way it feels.

Castiel wanted this for so long and he lets out a sad sigh when he feels Dean finishes sucking on his neck and taking a few steps back saying ,"Can a drunk man do that?" and falls into Cas' arms, his eyes closed already.

Yep, drunk.

The brown haired man puts Dean back to his bed, covers him up with his blanket and sits on the edge of his bed watching him already snoring quietly and he smiles.  
He looks like an innocent puppy.

Cas stays up the whole night watching Dean, making sure he is okay and that he won't wake up and puke again and maybe even choking on his own vomit.

When the sun rises he allows himself to leave Dean alone but before he goes to his own bedroom to get to sleep, he walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and painkillers and places it on Dean's nightstand.

 

* * *

 

Castiel wakes up at the late afternoon from the smell of food.

He drags himself to the kitchen still exhausted and he blushes as he reminds himself about what happened last night.

Cas is only in boxers, he wanted to change into some comfortable clothes, after he got into his own room, but once he got rid of his dress shirt and his trousers he was too tired putting something else on.

Castiel stands half naked in the kitchen door frame when blue eyes meet green ones.

"What are you cooking?" Cas asks with a smile, ignoring that he is only wearing boxers - they see each other like this all the time, but this time it's a bit strange after what happened last night - as he walks further up to Dean.

"Cheeseburgers," Dean answers, turns of the cooker and puts the two burgers on separate plates and hands one his flat mate. Dean examines him from head to toe as Cas takes the plate, his gaze lingering a little too long on his neck.

"How did I get home, I don't remember a thing. Must have been really drunk," he asks with a frown, taking a bite of his Cheeseburger ,"It looks like you had a lot of fun. You change your opinion 'bout parties now?"

Dean nods at the love bite on Cas' neck. He tries to smirk at his friend but he fails and it ends up as a crooked smile. Cas puts his plate down at the counter not able to eat anything, his stomach is twisting.

"Well, it seemed like I wasn't really having fun though. My nose hurts as fuck and when I woke up I smelled like an alcoholic," Dean continues, due Castiel isn't able speaking ,"Did you place the pills and the water on my nightstand, Cas? I really appreciate it, I needed it after waking up with a huge headache. Also, thanks for placing a bucket beside my bed, I'm glad I didn't need to use it."

"To be honest," Cas begins shyly and Dean raises up one brow because his flat mate finally has the courage to say something ,"I stayed up all night watching over you. I didn't want you to choke yourself on your own vomit."

He pauses and looks down at the kitchen floor.

"A guy punched you in the face at the party while the two of you argued," Cas adds looking up to him again, "I've never seen you drunk like this."

He pauses and Dean takes another huge bite, his burger almost gone.  
"This son of a bitch," the taller man lets out with his mouth full.

How can he eat something after he drunk so much last night?

"Does it still hurt?" Castiel asks in concern.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for.. watching over me, I guess."

Castiel nods.

Dean peers at Cas' hickey and reminds himself that he might made out with someone back at the party.

He did not have Sex, did he?  
Please let Castiel still be a virgin.

Dean tries to remember anything from last night, but his mind is empty, like all of his memories are erased.

Since Cas isn't saying anything, he just gets his first bite of the Cheeseburger Dean made while himself was already finish eating, he asks - instead of asking him about his sexual situation - ,"So how did I get home then? "

"I helped you," Cas says hardly audible and forces himself to look at Dean.

"You helped me?" Dean repeated in a deep voice.

"I carried you," Cas' voice was only a whisper and he can feel himself blushing.

Dean doesn't say anything, so Cas tells him with a fast voice ,"You were way too drunk, I tried to drag you with me, but after you threw up on the street you fell asleep, so I carried you. And I did not make out with someone nor had I Sex, if that's what you're thinking. You were the one who -" Castiel stops himself.  
"You told me you love me," he adds with his voice so quietly Dean could barely notice what he just said.

Dean looks at Cas, knowing what he was about to say and he smiles. Dean walks over to Cas and strokes the love bite with his fingers. "I did that?" He asks a little proudly.

Cas nods and throws his head back a little, the heat of Dean's fingers lingering at his skin.

"So you're still a virgin?" Dean asks huskily with a relieved voice.

Cas nods again biting his lower lip not trusting his mouth to speak.

Dean grins. "You didn't withdraw though."

Cas body tenses and he looks up to Dean. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to take use of it, that you were drunk but -"

"I'm glad it was me who gave you the hickey."

They are silent a few moments until Dean swallows and asks ,"Can I give you another mark? I would also like to do this consciously."

Cas facial expression turns from shocked to confused.

"But.. Why would you -"

"I love you Cas. Drunk and sober and no matter what day it is or in what mood I am. I will love you all the time. Forever, I promise," Dean says with his lowest voice while he slowly closes the space between them and his lips lands on the ones of his best friend.

"Dean," Cas lets out a relieved sigh against Deans mouth while he parts his lips to let Dean's tongue slip in.

While their tongues are examining the mouths of each other, Dean pushes Cas gently against the wall behind them and takes both of his hands to put them above his head and intertwines them there.

They break apart and lay their foreheads together, their breath ragged.

Dean attacks Cas' neck and sucks another mark directly under the first one.

Cas moans due to the intimate feeling of Deans lips and tongue on his sensitive skin.

"You should know," Cas pants and throws his head back against the wall after he feels Dean's tongue licking along his collar bone lightly ,"I waited for you to be my first. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me, Dean. I love you,"

Dean moans once he said that and he thrusts against him, feeling Cas' hard cock on his own through a few layers of clothes.

"God, I've always wanted you Cas. If I only knew, you could've been my first one too," Dean says roughly with a bit of a sad expression in his voice as he leads Castiel to his bedroom by his hands.

Once they are in Cas' bedroom - the smell of alcohol still lingers in Dean's room, and Dean likes Cas' room more, it's a bit bigger and it smells like lovely scent of the perfume Castiel uses and his odor - Dean pushes Cas softly down onto the mattress of his bed. He sits himself above his best friend and strips off his shirt.

Cas watches him, eyeing every movement of Dean.

After Dean tosses his shirt aside, Cas examines his bare torso. His abs are showing again and Cas is glad he is finally able to touch his best friend as well and not only eye-fucking him in every occasion.

He reaches for his chest, his sides and his back and strokes him teasingly whereas Dean goes down on him, kisses him gently and nips on his lower lip.

Cas whines when Dean licks at one of his nipples. He licks a trail along his chest to his groin where he stops.

He sits up again and looks at Cas with his emerald green eyes full of lust and desire which are almost fully black because of his dilated pupils. "You sure you want this?" Dean asks while he caresses Cas' right cheek with his thumb.

Castiel only nods, his erection is twitching and already pressing hard against his boxers.

Dean gets rid of his jogging pants and his boxers and slowly pulls off Cas' boxers as well.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cas." Dean jolts against him and moans in Cas' neck, their bare bodies are hot and sweaty.

"Oh God." Cas groans in Dean's dark blonde hair, the intimate feeling of his friend's bare skin on his own bare skin is making him dizzy and needy.

Cas shudders when Dean reaches down between them and grips both of their cocks and smears pre-cum - he doesn't know if it's from himself or from Dean - along their slits.

"Dean" Cas cries, his eyes shut closed and he is panting in an uneven rhythm.

Dean strokes them both with a tight grip fast and steady while he kisses Cas lips firmly.

"Dean I want-" Cas whimpers after a few strokes, his back aches and he opens his eyes to see Dean above him looking more beautiful than ever with arousal in his eyes and his freckles all over his face and neck and even on his chest are making him look so young and childish.

Dean stops jerking them and looks at Cas whose parted lips are swollen from kissing, his cheeks are blushed in a pinkish color and his dark brown hair is tousled and stick out in every direction.

"What do you want, baby? I'll do anything for you," Dean gasps and bites slightly at Cas' earlobe.

"I want you inside me," Cas moans and bucks his hips up to get some friction.

Before Dean can ask him if he is sure about this, Cas nods at his night stand and huskily breathes ,"take the lube out of my drawer."

Dean kisses Castiel's forehead, stretches himself to get the lube out of Cas' drawer and opens the bottle with a plop.

"I always think of you when I masturbate," Castiel admits after seeing the questioning eyes of Dean who eyed the already half empty bottle of lube.

"Same." Dean grins, smears a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubs them together and puts the lube on the night stand.

"Should I turn around? Do you want me on my knees?" Castiel asks shyly with big blue eyes.

Dean shakes his head. "I want to watch you when you come." He smirks and gently lifts both of Cas' legs over his shoulders.

They are kissing again while Dean rubs circles around his hole.

The tip of his index finger slowly slides in Cas' tight, hot hole, whereby Cas lets out a loud moan.

Dean's other hand massages Cas' testicals while he slides his finger further into his hole up to his knuckle.

"More," Castiel begs with a shaky voice and pushes himself more down on Deans finger because he couldn't take that Dean is teasing him due how slowly he pushes into Cas.

Dean pulls his finger in and out until Cas relaxes more and he pushes in another finger.  
He lets them slide in and crooks them so that he brushes against Cas' prostate.

Castiel screams because of pleasure and he rocks against Dean's fingers so they can hit his prostate once more.

After Dean scissors him open and puts in a third finger, Castiel clutches the bed sheets and shouts out Dean's name several times. "Dean.. Dean.. Dean I'm ready."

The taller man pulls out his fingers and gets his own hard, flushed cock lubed and positioned himself so that the head of his cock is slightly pressing against Cas' hole.

Cas grips Dean's hip firmly with one hand while the other one still holds on his bed sheets.

The older man groans as soon as Dean slowly slides himself in home and fills him up.

Cas lets out an animalistic noise when he feels Dean's cock against his prostate.  
"Christ, Dean." He moans followed by his ragged breathe. "Jesus."

Dean pulls himself out and pushes back in, this time he hits Castiel's prostate harder.

Cas tangles his legs behind Dean's head and shoves himself into Dean. They quickly fall into a steady rhythm of thrusting against each other and they groan occasionally.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean's voice is deep and hoarse when he bites Cas shoulders, feeling himself on the edge of his orgasm. "Cas"

"Dean." Cas hits his climax when he hears his best friend shouting his name and he covers their upper bodies with his hot sticky come.

Dean feels Cas body under him trembling and thrusts into him a few more times until he comes as well, filling Castiel with come. "Cas."

He pulls himself out and sags beside Cas panting hard.

Castiel snuggles against Dean, his head under his chin and his lips pressing on his neck.

Cas wiggles so he can get his blanket and he covers them both up, even though it's too early to go to bed.

"I love you," Dean whispers in the dark hair of his friend and presses a kiss on it.

"I love you too," Castiel murmurs against Dean's neck.

They don't get up to shower or clean themselves, they just lie there like this eyes closed, their bodies all sticky from there come, slowly drifting into sleep already.

Before Castiel fades into the world of dreams he breathes tiredly ,"I've always loved you."

"Same," Dean chuckles, but Cas is already snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Let me know what you think about it


End file.
